The Legend of Zelda:The Hylian War
by Ohlmin
Summary: War. All out, national war. The Goron's. the Zora's, The Hylian's. And who do they war against? The Garudo, and there leader, the King of Evil Ganondorf. At his right hand is Shadow Link, back and with a vengeance...
1. Chapter 1:Evil Reawakens

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Hylian War**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_The Return of Evil_

He winced, eyes flickering open. As usual, he was surrounded by darkness. It was hard not to be in the Netherworld, the place where banished souls went. He was in the lowest ring of the area that the Hylians refered to as Hell, having been a victim of his own greed. But that was not what had slain him…

He ran the final image through his mind. The pain that had pierced his skull had been unbearable; hence, death. The man looked around. He was even lower than the various other fiends the Hero of Time had slain. Due to his pure evil nature, and the way he had abused the power of the gods, the power that rightfully belonged to him.

For all the time he had spent in this Realm of darkness, he had grown familiar with the area. What he wasn't familiar with, however, was the sudden shine of Golden light. For the first time in what felt like a millenium, yet he knew had only been a year, he could see. But where was that painful light coming from?

He looked down. And saw it.

It was glowing.

He was stunned. _Why_ was this happening? He thought he had been separated from it during the final battle with the Hero of Time…But Apparently not. A voice spoke into his mind, one which was numbingly familiar yet amazingly foreign.

_You were the King of Evil…The lord of your own nation. And you wanted more. You threw your kingdom into a deadly game of all or nothing, your life included. And you had it for seven years…Do you want it for eternity?_

Ganondorf, King of Evil, smiled.

"What do you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2:The Accomplice Refound

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Part 2**_

_The accomplice refound_

A pain lanced through his chest, a pain that had been there for over a year. He forced himself to sit up, snarling angrily at himself, sweat beading his brow. And still he was forced back to the floor by bonds he could not see. And it hurt him so.

But the pain that the Hero of Time had bestowed upon him was nothing compared to the pain that had crippled his ego after that defeat. He could have - No, he told himself, Should have - defeated Link. And he didn't. He was killed, banished to this dismal hole known as Hell.

And then He appeared before him. The Shadow felt his bonds lifted, his pain gone. He sat up, looking around. He saw a towering, red haired, dark skinned man standing above him, smiling the smile he had approached him with years before.

"I have a proposition for you, Darkness of the Hero. How would you like to rule Hyrule with me?"

Shadow frowned. This all sounded very familiar, a fact he pointed out to Ganondorf. The King of Evil let out a long, billowing laugh.

"I may have said the same things so long ago…But now, I have the means to achieve it."

"And how do you know this, my lanky friend."

Ganondorf flexed his muscles.

"The Triforce told me ."

He had used the word, the word that automatically drew Shadow's attention. It was the promise of power from the mystical Power of the gods that had sucked him into Ganondorf's armies previously. He wouldn't be suckered so easily.

"What's in it for _me_, Gerudo?"

Ganondorf sneered. "Immortality."

Shadow actually laughed at this.

"You told me that last time. And I got this scar!"

He pointed to the scar that still pained him, the death blow that Link had dealt him with the blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. Ganondorf seemed not to care, however.

"You will be better equipped then last time. And this time, you will not fail me."

And with that, The King of Evil disappeared. Shadow Link sighed.

"I never get a fair say."


	3. Chapter 3:The Hero is Discovered

**_Chapter 3_**

_The Hero Is Discovered_

Link smiled. Master Sword in one hand, Mirror Shield in the other, he was currently training. Against whom? Well...No one. He hadn't gotten as good as he had by seeking out fights. Only fools did that. He practiced technique and aim against various dummies. As a result, he had set up an area within the Forest where he kept various training mechinisms. Rolling, he dodged an imaginary slash, and drawing his bow he fired at two large pots, shattering them both with unerring accuracy.

He dropped the bow and spun with the master sword, stopping just at the right time. The blonde woman with the sword to the side of her neck winced, but knew she wouldn't have; Link was always jumpy during training.

"Hey Zelda."

"Hi Link. Training hard, I see."

Link chortled. "Always do. You never know when Ganondorf will be back, y'know?"

Zelda smiled pityingly at Link, sitting on a tree log. "Link...We defeated him. _You_ defeated him. He's gone. For good."

Link shrugged, sitting beside her. "I don't know...I just get a feeling he'll be back. Occasionally, does youre part of the Triforce glow?"

Zelda nodded with a frown. "I wondered if it was just me, but apparently not. This morning, it was positively shining, like it used to, when more than one piece were in the same area."

They both looked at thier right hands, at the triforce pieces permanently indented there. The Triforce of Courage and Wisdom had grown accustomed to each other, so neither were glowing, save for a dull radiance from Navi above. Navi flittered around thier heads. 'Start training, Link!' she demanded. Link chortled.

"Navi's been jumpy." He told Zelda. "Y'know, ever since a few weeks ago, she seems to constantly think something bad's about to happen...And if she knows something, she's not letting anything on!" He added, and rose, drawing his weapons once more.


	4. Chapter 4:The seeds of war are sown

**_Chapter 4_**

_The Seeds of War are Sown..._

Meanwhile, on the other side of Hyrule, Shadow was tarining in the Garudo Valley. He was in the Garudo Training Pit, a recent invention of the Garudo's, where Garudo's could come and train any time. To fight, one merely had to leap into the pit, and await a challenger. There were no rules. There were no teams. There is no mercy.

Shadow ducked, leaning to the side, causing a Garudo attacking from behind to flykick the one preparing an attack in front. All aorund him in the 90 feet pit, there was battles. Hundres of Garudo's fought each other, while three dozen seemed to have made it there personal goal to defeat the Hero of Time's Dark incarnation. and, watching all the Chaos, was the King of Evil, Ganondorf, high above them, sitting in his throne. He had his chin rested in a palm, elbow laying on the arm of his throne. He seemed rather amused with the Garudo's futile attempts to defeat Shadow.

And Futile they were.

With an expert spin, Shadow defeated 7 of the Garudo's at once. They left the pit. This was an elimination tournament;You get hit, you're out. Shadow dodged various shot's, making sure to strike only when he would be able to guard another blow, and the number's quickly plummeted. Soon, there were only two left and, Ganondorf noticed, Shadow was toying with his opponent. He seemed to take delight at making the female wariror leap aorund, panting and groaning, as all her slash were parried either by Shadow's own sword(A wooden weapon, as all weapons in the Fighting Pit were)or his Shield, which he had obtained in the Netherworld; The Shield of the Netherworld it was called. Wielding the Wooden Sword in his left hand, the shield in his right, he locked blade's with the Garudo, and he started spinning his sword. Within a few spins, the female's sword went spiraling through the air, landing at Ganondorf's feet. Shadow thrusted forward with the shield forcefully, knocking the female warrior to her ass, and she sprawled onto the floor. Shadow flipped his sword around, Catching it upside down, and dasing forward, placing the blade at the Garudo's fortress.

_"Yield." He demanded._

She seemed pain for a moment and then, calling out to all watching:

"I yield!"

Ganondorf laughed. His infiltration of the Garudo Fortress, taking over the fortress, was so easy. At was as if they had handed him it on a Silver platter.

"My soldiers...We recuperate from the obvious weakness of youre previous leader, Nabooru. But, we shall have our way with the world. The name Garudo shall be feared throughout Hyrule once more!"

He punched the air, and the Garudo's were screaming with joy. Shadow sighed, placing his shield over his back and throwing the wooden blade to the side. He was growing impatient. He wanted his reward for winning!

Ganondorf raised a hand for silence, and it came immediately.

"Furthermore, for our Champion..The Rank of General in the Garudo Army."

Shadow blinked. Not bad...But, from the look on Ganondorf's face, Shadow knew there was more to come.

"We exiled the pitiful Nabooru and the small troupe of Garudo still loyal to her. But you are loyal to me...And youre General, Shadow! Join me here, Shadow!"

With a sigh, Shadow exited the pit through the only way possible; a portal that appeared at the end of all large battles. Shadow stepped into it, teleported up to Ganondorf's side.

"I bestow upon you, General Shadow, The Sword of Good's Destruction. In the nameof the Garudo's and the Triforce of Power...Take youre prize! The Oblivion Sword!"

In Ganondorf's hands, a blade appeared. For a moment, Shadow thought the Master Sword had appeared in Ganondorf's hand, but he quickly scolded himself for such a judgement. The blade looked nothing like The Master Sword. The handle was simple, and the blade was a blood red. What threw Shadow, however, was it's aura; it caused the Shadow of the Triforce piece on his hand resonated at it's sight, and more so at it's touch, then the resonatin faded, and Shadow weighed the blade in his hands. He turned to the crowd of Garudo's, all watching him intently. He smiled coyly. He thrust the blade into the air, the sun glinting of the blade's malicious tip. He let out a battle cry, and it was echoed by the Garudo's, punching there fists into the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link frowned. There was something...Wrong the Master Sword was resonating. His brow furrowed in curiosity, he drew the blade. Zelda sat up, proping herself up by the elbows.

"What's wrong, Li-Oh! Look at the Triforce!"

The Triforce pieces on there hands were glowing. Brighter than they had been in a long time. And the Master Sword was vibrating, as it used to, resonating as if evil was near...Or was it?

Suddenly, there was an odd noise; Mixtures of cries of pain, and fear. Zelda and Link both loked up. A man ran by them.

"The Lon Lon Ranch is on fire!"

Zelda and Link's eyes met, and they both whistled at the same time. The piercing noise silenced the crowd.

"Men, follow me. Bring bottles, buckets and baskets of water." Zelda called out. Link drew the Ocarina of Time, and played a song swiftly. Within seconds, Epona was next to him.

"I'll get you there!" He told Zelda, and shoot forward, racing towards the Ranch.

Leaping off of the horse, Link rolled, drawing his bow and knocking an Ice Arrow in. He Fired at the main source of the flame, freezing it. The men made there way's toward the fire, extuingishing it as well as possible. but suddenly, something landed behind Link. He drew the Master Sword and Mirror Shield, locking blade with the man's double blades. He frowned.

"Who are you!" He demanded

"Czar." The odd man replied. He had wings, and feline features...An odd specimen, to be sure. Link pushed off of Czar, backflipping, and landing in a ready stance.

"Did you start this?" He asked, refering to the fire.

"I'd ask you the same question!" The man claimed, running forward and spinning, sending a volley of punishing slashes rapidly to Link's various body parts. Eyes wide with the sudden attack, Link used the Master Sword and Mirror Shield to deflect the blows, and the two were suddenly locked in heated combat. After a few minutes of tense battle, Czar backflipped, grinning.

"Very nice, Hero of Time, Very nice!"He claimed.

Link frowned.

"How do you know of me?" His comment brought laughter from Czar.

"Everyone does, Hero. You're a legend. You are the bastillion of hope and light the people need during times of darkness." He had sheathed his blade's, and was watching the men of Kakoriko Village put out the fire.

"But...There is no time of darkness now..." _Right?_ He added mentaly.

Czar's eyes locked with Link's.

"Don't be so sure."


	5. Chapter 5:History of the Dark Gods

_**Chapter 5**_

_History of the Dark God's_

In the beginning...There was nothing. As you know. Blah blahblah. The goddesses appeared, and thought 'zomgz! let's create a word to rule!'. But, believe it or not, they were not lesbians; nor were they asexual. They were straight, or so the story goes, and they decided, before they created Hyrule, to make three for them to wed. Din, Goddess of Power and Fire, Created Infagra, the Male God of Anger and Fire. Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom and Water, created Hydrosa, The Male God of of Slyness and Water. And Farore, the Goddess of Courage and the Forest, created Gerimia, God of . And so, the six created the world, and were happy. Well. The females were. But the gods were not. They had heard what the Goddesses call themselves...The Triforce. _Tri_, as far as they remembered, meant three. So the males were bitter...They seperated from thier female counterparts, and created The World Below, The Netherworld, and they created every fiend in the world. They decided to pervert the name and symbol of the Triforce.

They became The Dark Triforce, with thier symbol being an upside down, blood red Triforce. And so, the three have continued to survey all evil, seeing all evils as equals, save for those they chose as thier champions. Which was rare, let me tell you.

Millenia past. And then, The Triforce had thier Champions. Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda. The odd thing was, however, that the Triforce of Power had found its way into the hands of the King of Evil. Gerimia decided that no stronger champion could be found than Link...Or could there? The three combined there magics, and once more perveted the Triforce. They created...The Shadows.

Shadow Link was given The Dark Triforce of Courage, the blood red triangle resting on his hand.

Shadow Zelda was given The Dark Triforce of Wisdom, her hand similarly marked.

And yet, Infagra refused to accept a champion. Or, if he did, it was kept quiet from the other two...

And so, to this day, the Dark Triforce exists, fueling all evil thoughts. Every piece of anger you ever thought of was fueled by Infagra. Every piece of crafty slyness you ever felt course through you was planted there by Hydrosa. And the seeds of wreckless bravery that seemed 'noble' and 'good', but really only served you, were all placed by Gerimia.

The Dark Triforce is within you, wether you embrace it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_The Sage's Role's_

Nabooru awoke with a grunt. It had been a day since the Goddesses had decided it necessary for the Sage's to return to Hyrule. They had offered no explanation, and the Sage's had not questioned. Nabooru awoke, amazed to think it had only been a day since she left the Sacred Land; there were no truly comfy bed's in the Sacred Land, and her own was _so_ luxurious.

Although, it hadent been all fun and games after leaving the Sacred Land. Nabooru had went to the Gerudo Fortress-Her fortress- and found her soldier's having swore allegiance to Ganondorf, having thought Nabooru dead. She was outraged. The sounds of battle reached the Light Sage's ears, and she made her way towards the Gerudo fighting pit, leaping from shadow to shadow. She landed just a few feet from Ganondorf's throne yet, fortunately, the King of Evil was too amused with the women fighting in his pit to notice the Sage land near him. Anger flushed through her. Dare he take over her land, her people! She would have to end his reign of terror.

She leapt forward, spinning in midair, practically landing in Ganondorf's lap, sword drawn. She swung wildly for his neck, but with one hand he deflected the blow, and with the other, he grabbed her by the throat. He stood, lifting her up into the air.

"Gerudo's...You all remember your _former_ leader, no? Nabooru has been kind enough to join us." He seemed not shocked to see her back from the Sacred Land; she, on the other hand, was incredibly shocked. The Sage's had locked him _away_. He _shouldent_ be here. But he was. It didnt make sense.

He smirked. "I see, dear Sage, that you are stunned by my presence let me...Enlighten you." He joked, throwing her. She landed lightly in the pit, rolling and coming to her feet. She was weaponless, and surrounded by dozen's of armed Gerudo. But she wouldent give in without a fight. Her sharp mind formed a method of escape as she listened to Ganondorf.

"Undoubtedly, you know of my affiliation...I wield the Triforce of Power!" (He raised his fist at this point, to show them the glowing triangle. It was oddly resonating.) "Now...When you and your friends saw fit to banish me, Sage, I saw fit to exit the Netherworld. That is where you banished me too. Most foolishly, I might add. For while I was there, I was in the realm of youre Master's' enemies...The Dark God's!"

The crowd had grown silent. Nabooru listened. Against her will, she was curious. A Gerudo at heart, she wanted to know how he had escaped that, the greatest of all traps.

"The Dark God's resented me for a while-I was the Chosen of Infagra's Enemy! He immediately said to put me to death, but Gerimia and Hydrosa out ruled him. They knew I could be put to use, after looking into my soul. They threw me from the Netherworld, but not before I had time to gather one of my old allies. Come, Shadow!"

And, like a Djinni summoned by the use of his name, he seemingly appeared beside Ganondorf. Nabooru gasped; he was a near exact replica of the Hero of Time. There were a few obvious changes however. The silver hair, the red eyes, the dark clothes. And, of course, the vertical scar on his cheek. She smirked at this.

"And so...I came back to My Fortress. For, I am still King of this Race, and they recognise me so."(At this point, some of the Gerudo in the pit were murmering to each other, eyes intently on Nabooru. She did not notice; she was infatuated with Ganondorf's story.)"And thus...That is how I came to be. But youre presence startles me, Sage...How did you leave the Sacred Land?"

Just as she opened her mouth to answer defiantly, there was a series of defeaning cracks, followed instantly by blinding light. Nabooru felt someone wrap there arm aorund her, and an odd sensation of teleporting. When her eyes cleared, she looked aorund. She, and roughly 60 other Gerudo's, were stood in the Light Temple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of Hyrule, another Sage was awoken. She, however, did not embrace the light so quickly; she groaned at it's burning her eyes, and pulled the cover's of her gigantic bed up over her head.

"Princess Ruto, you must awaken."

She groaned. "I'm AWAKE!" She snapped, throwing the covers off of her. "God..."She murmered, as the guard scurried from the room.

She rubbed her eyes, and pulled herself out of the bed. With a yawn, she left the bed, and went to her desk, looking over all the paperwork she had. A crimson letter caughth her eye.

"Darunia?" She exclaimed. She pulled it open, and quickly read:

_Dear Princess Ruto,_

_It is my regret to inform you that evil sweeps the world once more. The Goron's have allready destroyed at least a dozen fiends crawling up Death Mountain...But nothing could prepare anyone for what happened. While our forces battled the fiends...Ganondorf, who has returned to our world it appears, resurected Volvagia once more. And...He used the infernal dragon to wipe out the band of Sheikah living in the mountains._

Ruto gasped, dropping the letter. Tear's came to her eyes. It was all so sudden. The appearance of evil...And the Hylian Guardians whiped out. But there was more-

_I, and I am sure you have sensed it too, am sure that there is a great darkness sweeping across the land. I am almost certain Ganondorf is behind it. I believe the Goddesses put us back on Hyrule to defend our people...I believe there is a war coming. Your thoughts would be welcome,_

_Darunia_

She nodded, pulling a piece of paper and a quill towards her, upon which she began scribbling frantically.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the Fire knew, and before the Water knew, the Forest knew. It was impossible not to. Saria had took charge of the Kokiri when the Fiends had invaded. None of them knew how to fight. And Link was not here. They had no hero. They had no saviour. They had only one thing;

Fear.

The Kokiri had fled the Kokiri Forest, deep into the heart of the Forbidden Woods. And, eventually, they got to the Forest Temple. Saria helped them inside, and was glad to see that Link had killed all the feinds previously. She sighed, sitting down in the main room.

She hadent worried much why the Goddesses had chosen to put them back on Hyrule. She had rejoiced in it, in being with her friends once more. This, however...This invasion...Was not what she had in mind. She had her magics, and with them, she fortified the Temple. None would be able to enter. None except those with pure hearts...But even the spells of Sage's werent fool proof.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impa blinked. She had suddenly felt a great pain course through her, like a spear penetrating her chest. They were..._dead._ As inexplicable as it was, it felt like the most of her soul had just beed shattered and burned. Gone..Never to return. There were only two left. Her...And the young man sitting beside her, the young man who seemed dead. But she knew he wasent.

The one who would adopt the title of Sheik.

She didnt have it within her to tell him. Even though she was tough of heart and of body, she couldent do it. She'd let him learn on his own.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes, and meditated...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darunia shook his head. It had been horrible...On his first day back to Hyrule, the celebratoin had been cut short by an invasion. Fiend's had attacked Death Mountain. _Fiends._ He raged silently. On the mountain _he_ was swore to protect. It was an outrage! Of course, after the battle, the first thing he had done was contact the only other Sage he could; Princess Ruto. She hadent replied yet. Darunia sighed, rubbing his head. He knew the war was coming. And he knew that he could not stop it.

But he knew that they were not ready.

There cheiftain was ill. Darunia could not adopt the role of Cheiftain once mkore; it went against his oath as a sage. He had passed it own. And, for a year, they had had a ruled. A proper, strong ruler. Until he was struck ill.

His next of kin was his son, Tyranius. But he was not ready for the role of leader, as the Goron's were not ready for the war. He was...Well, weak. None of the Goron's trusted him to lead. and he, in turn, did not want to lead. Which one caused which, no one could say. But that's the way it was.

_We'll just have to deal with it._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And, of all the sages, one had chosen not to fight. Raura. He watched all the goings on from the Sacred Land, watching fearfully...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

_The War Begins_

He stood, with a smile on his lips, in the ready position shared by him and his polar opposite...Link was his Master's Opposite's Chosen One...And Shadow's objective, regardless of what Ganondorf told him, was Link's destruction. An objective he was attempting to fulfill right now. The two locked swords, and a beam of fire shot out of Shadow's back, slowly creating a huge circle around the two warriors. Shadow backflipped just as Link thrusted forward, then they both retreated. Shadow heard a galloping, and his eyes averted from Link momentarily. He saw a pretty woman, garbed obviously as a Hylian Mage. The Sword of Oblivion disapeared, replaced by the Bow of Sorrow. He fired it at Link, who broke the arrow with the Mirror Shield, but an arrow struck Anoa in the chest, causing her to collapse. Her white outfit(white courset and breeches, silver circlet and cloak)was perverted by the Dark God's. The white turned to black, and the silver turned to a red/silver/purple combination. she was turned...And she was Shadow's.

The two sparred more, Good and Evil clashing, until, alas, Shadow won. He fired Link across the clearing, and out of the ring of fire..He was interupted, however, by Czar, spinning the Megaton Hammer Wildly. Boy, what a pain in the Ass that man can be. Shadow, fighting briefly with Czar but then getting bored, dissapeared.

"What the hell?" Czar claims, before leaving. Link, seeing the battle gone, sighs.

Shadow and Anoa stood at the peak of Death Mountain. They were surveying Hyrule or, well, Shadow was. Anoa was fawning over him. The charm spell placed in the Arrow's of Sorrow were working a treat.

"What now, Master?"

"We wait..."

Anoa blinked...That seemed a bit intense. No big explanation. Nothing fancy...Him simply telling her to wait.

She nodded. The pure black falcon, known as Horus, landed on her shoulder. The Falcon had been corrupted as well; Horus was part of Anoa's soul. But...Shadow knew he would have to kill the pesky bird. Horus was keping a sliver of Anoa's soul pure, uncorrupted. If-_when_-he died, Anoa would be completely under Shadow's control.

"My plan is coming to fruition, Anoa...Soon, the World's Leader's will be united, under Ganondorf's baner-My baner."

Anoa frowned, looking out over Hyrule. Her eyes took in everything. From the Desert of the Gerudo's, to the water domain of the Zora's. From the forest of the Kokiri, to the pinnacle of society on Hyrule:The Hylian's. "But...How? They are'nt event untied in this time of war, Master..."

He sighed. "That is true...But we will unite Hyrule, one way or the other...The Hylian's stand not a chance. Even if they were to unite the nation's of the world..."

"But..Surely, if they all allied against us, they would survive?"

He smirked. His arm pointed out, his index finger narrowing in on the Kokiri forest. "The Kokiri. Within two day's of Ganondorf's return, I and several Fiends entered the Forest, and began capturing. All resisted..Most were killed. Saria, the Sage of the Forest, routed the Kokiri, gathering them and taking them to the Forest Temple. We will leave them there until we sit fit otherwise. There is a constant guard of Iron Knuckles outside it."

His arm swerved, coming to rest on the Zora's Domain. "The Zora's. They have the weakest military in all of Hyrule; The Zora are musician's, not fighters. We may just end up freezing them again...After, that is, we have Ruto. Ruto is still the naiv little girl she was 7 years ago, trapped in the body of a fully grown woman. She stand's not a chance. She donns her mother's old armour and sword, in the attempts of protecting her people, her way of life. She will be claimed, used, and destroyed."

His arm swerved once more. This time, it came to point down. "Darunia is the Strongest of the goron's. But he neglects his role as ruler; he passed it onto another. The God's will not allow a Sage to rule the Goron's. Which made it so much easier for me." He smirked. "I poisoned the Goron Cheif. He is dying. As a result, I planted the seeds of heresy in the mind's of the Goron populace. And, like the protector of the Forest he is, Gerimia willed the seeds to grow. We have a group of at least 30 Goron's living at the fortress."

His arm swerved once more. This time, it pointed at Kakariko Village. "This was the once proud home of a once proud race known as the Sheikah. They lived here, mainly, for hundreds of years, along with War Bands scattered throughout Hyrule. There are two Sheikah left...Impa, the Shadow Sage, and the one who adopts the title of Sheik; Sheik is becoming quite a nuisance for us. But Impa we cannot kill. she is part of the plan." He smirked. "Just day's ago there were more Sheikah. About 30 living in the mountains. With our great magic's, Ganondorf and I reserected Volvagia, the mighty dragon of the Fire Temple, and slew them."

And once more, his arm pivoted. To the Castle. "And last but not least, we have the Hylian's. Currently, they are without a military wise leader; The Gerudo have captured Zelda. The Queen is a pitifully weak woman, weak of mind and of body, and the King is at no age to fight. The Knights will be our own problem in the war, and a slight problem they will be. The Knights of Nayru provide great amounts of wisdom to the King and Queen. The Knights of Din lead the battle's into our own area's, and defend when we attack. And as for the Knights of _Farore_..." He spat the word, as if holding content for the Good counterpart of his God.

"They train soldier's at the Lon Lon Forward Barracks."

His bow appeared in his hand, with a fire arrow knocked in. He drew back, and fired. In seconds, they two saw the LLFB burst into flames. Shadow smirked.

"We will take Hyrule, my dear...We will take it."


End file.
